As in most accessories designed for bicycle use, seat post clamps for attaching the seat to the seat post have heretofore been formed of a complicated casting which is relatively complicated and expensive to manufacture and which is not all that easily adjusted by the owner/rider. Such clamps are typified by the construction shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,813.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a seat post clamp which is easily and inexpensively manufactured. It is further an object of this invention to provide a seat post assembly which may easily be adjusted by the rider and which may be easily and inexpensively manufactured from common materials and parts.